Preparando el Terreno
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Rukia lucía pensativa y seria. Mucho. A ninguno de los presentes les gustaba esa cara en Kuchiki. Seguramente estaba planeando algo y, muchas veces, eso era malo para todo aquel que se encontrara a su alrededor (nada más preguntarle a su pobre y abandonado novio, Ichigo Kurosaki).


**Disclaimer: Bleach es de Kubo Tite.**

**Línea temporal: Universo alterno.**

**Nota1: Oneshot 3 de la colección "Olimpiadas".**

**Nota2: Si no sabes qué es la colección Olimpiadas, favor de pasar a leer la nota aclaratoria que está al final primero.**

* * *

**PREPARANDO EL TERRENO**

_Capítulo Único_

Rukia tomaba un jugo de tomate en su taberna favorita. Estaba saliendo un resumen sobre los resultados actuales de las olimpiadas en el televisor de cincuenta pulgadas con el que ahora contaba el establecimiento. Lucía pensativa y seria. Mucho. A ninguno de los presentes les gustaba esa cara en Rukia. Seguramente estaba planeando algo y, muchas veces, eso era malo para todo aquel que se encontrara a su alrededor (nada más preguntarle a su pobre y abandonado novio, Ichigo Kurosaki). Sin embargo, esta vez era diferente. Siendo Rukia la creadora del movimiento "Pídele un Tiempo", cualquier palabra que saliera de su boca referente al mentado plan era como la ostia consagrada de las iglesias católicas.

—Rukia —Kaito la llamó temiendo por su vida. A Rukia no se le interrumpía cuando estaba concentrada.

—¿Mmmh? —contestó ella de manera neutral. Ni contenta ni molesta. Solamente… seria.

—¿Pasa algo?

Rukia suspiró largamente y le dio en seguida un sorbo grande a su bebida de jitomate. Se quedó viendo unos cuantos segundos al líquido rojizo un tanto melancólica y luego se dignó a contestarle a Kaito.

—Se van a terminar las olimpiadas, Kaito. Eso es lo que pasa.

Kaito, con más confianza ahora que Kuchiki había exteriorizado sus sentimientos, se sentó al lado de ella y le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

—No te preocupes, Rukia. Ya vendrán las ligas de futbol para salvar nuestra monotonía.

—Pero no es lo mismo —rebatió—. La camaradería de ahora se perderá porque regresaremos con nuestras parejas y… ya no habrá más libertad como la de ahora.

—Lo sé, pero somos como una gran familia ya. Todo seguirá como ahora.

—Eso espero.

—Eres una buena persona, Rukia.

—Lo soy —concedió ella sin una gota de humildad—. Y como soy una buena persona, tengo que decirles la siguiente etapa del plan. No quiero que sus relaciones se vayan al caño por mi culpa.

Rukia, con la voz de megáfono que se cargaba, se subió a la barra sin importarle que ese día llevaba un vestido puesto. Pidió la atención de todos los allí presentes gritando una sarta de improperios y, cuando ya no hubo nadie que la ignorara, largó el modus operandi de la tercera fase del plan.

—Señores. No quiero que sus relaciones se vayan como mierda por la coladera. Aquí estoy yo para orientarlos en esta dura cruzada que hemos emprendido desde hace ya muchos días. Tantos que no sé cuántos van exactamente ahora. Sin embargo, tenemos que seguir adelante dando los pasos adecuados para no arruinar lo que hemos venido construyendo. Pero esta vez todo será más difícil que un simple mensaje en la contestadora. Gastarán lo que han ganado en las apuestas en peluches, tarjetas, mariachi, juguetes, rosas y demás detalles que les puedan gustar a sus novias. Tienen que ir preparando el terreno para, cuando todo esto de las Olimpiadas, puedan regresar contentos, felices y satisfechos con sus novias. ¿Entendieron?

Un grito de guerra muy macho (eructos, vítores y sonidos y palabras obscenas) salieron al apoyo de Rukia. La muchacha se bajó de la barra y se acabó su jugo de tomate de un trago. Se recargó contra la barra y sus ojos volvieron a brillar de alegría. Su familia la quería y era lo que a ella le importaba. Entonces Bob se acercó a ella, un tanto curioso, y le hizo una pregunta obvia, que muchos morían por conocer la respuesta.

—Bueno, Rukia. Está bien lo de los peluches y esas cosas pero, Ichigo es hombre, ¿con qué planeas contentarlo tú?

—Oh, eso es fácil —dijo con tono misterioso—. Ichigo es hombre y, como sabrás (porque eres también uno), no hay nada que una tanda de buen sexo no pueda arreglar.

* * *

**ACLARACIONES**

_**(Si ya sabes esto, sáltatelo :D)**_

**La colección Olimpiadas es una serie de Oneshots escritos por su servidora Miss Pringles con el tema de las Olimpiadas (e.e) y los comerciales que cierta marca de cerveza lanzó para el mundial de Sudáfrica. El primero es Pídele un tiempo, el segundo, Contestadora y el tercero este. Búsquenlos en mi perfil si quieren entender completamente este.**

* * *

**Novecientos noventa y nueve mil años después me presento. No encontraba la inspiración para sacar esto adelante y, ahora que el mundo se va a acabar (ay, ajá) me dieron ganas de terminar con esto de una vez por todas.**

**Lamento muchisisisímo el retraso y espero les haya gustado :D**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**

_**PROHIBIDA la reproducción total o parcial de este escrito sin el consentimiento del autor. **_

_**Di NO al PLAGIO.**_


End file.
